


Sleep Talk

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Lyric prompt drabbles [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lyric Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: ~He talks about you in his sleepAnd there's nothing I can do to keepFrom crying when he calls your name~
Relationships: D.B Russell/ Barbara Russell
Series: Lyric prompt drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586581
Comments: 2





	Sleep Talk

He talks in sleep, he always has but never remembers what he says when he wakes up.

It used to be random things sometimes it was utter nonsense that made her laugh; other times it was very profound and full of wisdom.

Most recently D.B ramblings have been only one thing - a name. Her name and he whispers it with a tenderness that makes her want to cry. 

If he spoke her name with lust it would be easier to handle, but no it is uttered with softness, brimming with affection that it hurts her heart and ears.


End file.
